Why Does the World Hate Me?
by Dib-is-My-Love-Affection
Summary: Kagome is hard to deal with a week before the wedding, so Inuyasha runs far, far into the woods... And sees... Guess Who! Sesshoumaru of course! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey all! Betcha thought I didn't do anything other than P.o.t.C, LotR, and HP, but hey, I like Anime too! This is after they found all the shards of the Shikon, and have moved around to a demon-village. Oh boy! Oh yeah, Kikiyou isn't dead!  
  
WARNING: Sesshoumaru/Inuyash slash  
  
Summary: Inuyasha can't seem to communicate with Kagome before the marriage. She becomes harder to talk to, and too defensive for him. So, he runs. Runs as fast and far as he can. Who does he see in the woods? Guess I tell you!

* * *

A glass shattered above his head. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"  
  
Another glass.  
  
"Kagome! What the heck are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled angrily, holding up his arm to shield his face as the fine glass ramen bowl came into his proximity.  
  
"YOU! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing another piece of eating material.  
  
"What do you mean what's _MY_ problem?! Why am _I_ the problem!?" he asked defensively, dodging another ramen bowl.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She held another one of the nice bowls above her head, ready to throw. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Her brown eyes glazed over. She dropped the bowl to the floor, obviously not hearing it shatter. Her arm dropped limply to her side.  
  
"I'm going to Sango's." she said quietly, storming over to the door, grabbing her overcoat and swinging it over her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha sighed with relief that she had left. She was getting harder and harder to understand, and all the yelling was hurting his sensitive ears. The wedding was in a week, and all he had heard was, 'Inuyasha-Sama, why are you doing that?' or, 'Put that sword down!' or, 'If you love me at all you'll listen to me!' or, 'Get me my bow and arrow!'  
  
"Women are complicated... " he mumbled to no one in particular, crouching down on the floor of the cottage. He shook his head, the long mane of silver hair swinging to and fro with his movements. Sometimes shaking your head felt good.  
  
There was a knock. So, Inuyasha stood up to go see who it was.  
  
He opened the door, and a little boy sat of the doorstep, his eyes wide.  
  
"Shippou?"(I'm sorry if that's spelled wrong, I haven't seen the spelling of that for a while...)  
  
Shippou stood up. "Inuyasha-Sama! Kagome's going insane over at Sango's! I heard it when I was heading home from Miroku's! She's throwing everything around, yelling and accusing Sango of having an affair with you!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Of course. Kagome, causing much disaster at Sango's. at least he didn't have to deal with her raging around here anymore.  
  
"So...?" he ventured, not knowing if Shippou expected him to do anything.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go see if you can shut her up?" the little kid asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Inuyasha looked as if he thought about it. "Uh... No."  
  
"Whyyyyyyy?" Shippou whined. "The whole village is complaining!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, shutting his golden jewel-like eyes.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Pleeeeaaaaseeeee!?" Shippou pleaded.  
  
Inuysha opened his eyes, glaring at him. "Fine! Fine! I'll go!"  
  
Shippou grinned, giving him a, 'You-Can-Do-It-Inuyasha-Sama!' look.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga from a locked glass case hidden under a cabinet. You never know what could happen with Kagome seeing the person she thought her friend was having an affair with... Especially a week before the wedding!  
  
Before long, Inuyasha and Shippou were out on the street, Inuyasha taking long strides, and Shippou running to keep up.  
  
Before long, they stood outside of the little two room cottage Sango called 'home'. They could hear Kagome screaming, 'Traitorous Wench!' about eight yards away before they got there. There was crashing, and yelling as loud as can be. Without waiting, Inuyasha rammed his shoulder into the door, barging it on the two women.  
  
Kagome had tackled Sango, her hands wrapped around the other woman's throat. Sango had appearantly been scratching at Kagome's chest, for the green collar was ripped, and blood stained the white and green of her school uniform. They both looked up as the hanyou and demon entered. Sango's face was a purple color, and Kagome tightened her grasp.  
  
"Let her go Kagome." Inuyasha damanded coldly, threateningly.  
  
Kagome scowled. "Why? You'd love that, wouldn't you?" she hissed.  
  
Inuyasha dug his claws into his palm, easily cutting the flesh. Little drops of blood were running down his nails.  
  
"You know, I don't think we should get married. You stupid fucked up freak. All you do, is complain, and whine like an aristocrat."  
  
She let go of Sango's throat, looking shocked. Sango flipped over, coughing, and spluttering, as she knocked Kagome over. Kagome stood up, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
"We ARE getting married, wether YOU like it or not!" she reached onto the ground, grabbed a kitchen knife she had used as her first weapon against Sango, and slashed it acrossed Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Shippou Jumped back and ran as fast as he could, screaming, "KAGOME'S GONE MAD! SHE'S MURDERING INUYASHA!"  
  
Soon, demon villagers of all kinds stood around the small cottage. Cat demons, Dog demons, Mouse demons, Flea demons, evan HUMANS came from surrounding villages. They were quite knitted together.

* * *

That was long for me... Please R&R!


	2. The Woods I Tell You!

A/N All Reviewers!: THANK YOU! Never have I had so many reviews for one chapter! And, since I have a terrible memory, I'm going to answere the questions I remember you guys asking.  
  
Yeah. Kagome was his fiance.  
  
I think that was it.  
  
Anyhow, they all make a terribly painful discovery in this chapter...

Oh yeah. ermmm... Sesshoumaru is not himself. Like Inuyasha shall say, 'It's these woods!' MWAHAHAHA! Anyhow... Would like a beta reader!

* * *

The girls' attention turned to the crowd, Kagome's hand still had the knife about a centimeter or two in Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha, whom was still surprised with Kagome's attack was about to knock her over with one of his side-face-bam attacks, but he suddenly felt all the people around him. Sango too had frozen, watching the gathering crowd.  
  
Shippou had Miroku's arm, and was pulling him to the front of the room. Both boys eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku asked, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
Kagome glared at him. Then at Shippou. "YOU! You told him I knew!" Kagome exploaded, standing up and charging toward the two boys.  
  
"Uh... Bye-bye!" Shippou took off into the crowd, but Miroku stood, waiting for her blow.  
  
"Stop!" a girl came forward, making the whole area silent. So silet, you would be able to hear a pin drop. The girl had rather long black hair, parted on her shoulders. Inuyasha would have shouted if there was a knife in his chest.  
  
Miroku looked stunned. He pointed at her,  
  
"Hey you're dead! Kagome came back in your place! YOU came back as her! How are you not dead?" Miroku kept throwing questions, but the girl would not answer.  
  
Kagome looked up, going a deathly pale. "Kikyou?"  
  
The girl they had identified as Kikyou, rolled her eyes angrily. "Really, Kagome, I thought you were smarter than that." She stated coldly. Far away from her sometimes light and happy tone.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked quietly, totally forgetting the body beneath her.  
  
"You thought you came back. You thought you helped them. The truth was, you never were Kagome. You never graced the earth."  
  
As if on cue, Kagome's figure was getting a little transparent.  
  
"You never lived, Kagome. I created you, to help them along. You're robotic. Or, robotic to me anyhow. You aren't flesh and bones. And niether am I."  
  
Kagome looked as if she was a whisp of smoke now. The knife she had been holding slipped through her ghostly fingers, and stuck in Inuyasha's torso sideways. Inuyasha gaped. She was practically gone now. The woman he thought he loved, (A/N yeah, woman. They waited a few years. lol) disappearing like a cloud under the sun's intensive gaze.  
  
"Time's up, Kagome." Kikyou stated. "Say farewell."  
  
Kagome looked frantic. "No! No! No!" she clenched her fingers that were barely visible together, and repeated the two letter word, 'No' over and over again.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" Kikyou urged her on. "Yes! Die and be where you belong!"  
  
Kagome gave a quiet yell, and disappeared entirley.  
  
Just as she did, Kikyou disappeared with a small 'pop', along with Kagome.  
  
"Well... That was... Wow..." Inuyasha mutterd, pulling the knife out of his aching chest. "Um..." he felt something welling up in his eyes. Must have been from the dawn peeking over the heads of the 'audience' he blinked.  
  
Those five years he had spent with Kagome had been a scam. A dirty, fucking scam.  
  
Why did that always have to happen?  
  
He sat up, having a sudden urge to run. The words kept repeating in his head.  
  
All a scam. All a scam. Your entire life, a scam.  
  
His lip trembled.  
  
Do NOT cry now!  
  
He yelled at himself, frustrated and nt believing he was about to cry.  
  
"No." He muttered, standig up quickly.  
  
"No." he pushed through the crowed, not even caring about the blood staining the floor.  
  
"No." he started running. Running hard and fast. Until he stood on the border of a forest he never knew had been there.  
  
It had golden yellow leaves, even though it was in the Fall. The trunks were bleached white, gleaming. There was a furry silver squrrel chattering on a branch, giving him a look that said, 'Come visit the woods', before he stuffed a little acorn in its mouth.  
  
Inuyasha looked into the trees and lush greenery, (Bushes, not to mention grass) with temptation. Finally, the curiosity got the best of him, and he took a step in.  
  
Inside was even more beautiful than the outside. There were birds chirping, and little animals rough housing everywhere. He took a few more steps in. There was a clearing, filled with soft green grass, and tulips bloomed around the edges, There were two rocks in the middle. The light showered on them, showing how they glistened, even though they were a light grey.  
  
He had a sudden fun idea. (A/N NOTICE: These do not come often... =)) He walked over to the rocks, and sat down, on what seemed to be the higher rock. He grinned, then declared himself king. The little animals gathered around him and shared his glory, chattering and squeaking all the time. There was a little gold colored squirrel that sat upon the smaller rock, holding it's paw in the air.  
  
"And you are my queen." He declared. God he felt giddy. That was odd for Inuyasha. He took one finger and stroked the squirrel's head. All the little animals bowed over, getting grass. It looked as if they all bowed to him. Inuyasha smiled. How funny they seemed! Inuyasha smiled again, patting the little squirrel's head. Then, the light happy feeling pulsed harder. He realized he was not alone.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a rich voice asked behind him. Inuyasha turned, still smiling. "Sesshoumaru!?" he then giggled. And he couldn't stop.  
  
"What!?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Inuyasha now had tears rolling down his face.  
  
"I- I- I- I! I can't help it! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" he let out one long laugh.  
  
Sesshoumary growled angrily. What the heck was so funny?!  
  
"Inuyasha-Sama!" Sesshoumaru threatened, looking about to kill.  
  
Inuyasha finally seemed to be able to control his laughter. That took a lot of will-power. "It's these woods... Hehe... I've felt giddy ever since I stepped in.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. Why did he follow Inuyasha here again? Umm... Oh yeah... The Tetsusaiga... Yeah...  
  
"Hey. I want your sword." He stated.  
  
Inuyasha paused. "Don't have it." He said simply.

* * *

R/R! Have fun, and become a beta reader! lol New chapter will take a while, please be patient! Read some of my other work!


	3. A Giggling Hanyou, and a New Family Memb...

A/N Thanks for the reviews! The make me so happy! hugs  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I can only dream of Seshy being my slave... Mwaha! But I do own Meleku! The girl in this chapter, and others to come!  
  
Yesssss.... Giggly Hanyou... Be afraid.... Be very afraid... Now... to continue:  
  
So sorry, I can't really answer the reviews on this chapter... (Internet is dead, for a bit) But I promise, In time, I will answer your reviews! Love ya!  
  
R&R, plus, I STILL need a beta reader!

* * *

"What do you mean, 'You don't have it!?" Sesshoumaru said angrily. InuYasha crossed his arms, the bubbly feeling was there, but faint.  
  
"I don't. It's over at Sango's."  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned. He then lightened. Easier to kill the hanyou... If he didn't have a sword... He let out a develish grin, before pulling out the Tensuaiga. He then realized what he was doing. He was a creul hearted demon, but not a heartless bastard. Sliding it back into the sheath, he observed InuYasha.  
  
He had grown slightly taller, since the last time he had encountered him. His hair was now groomed, lovingly. Looking silky as the rays of golden sun decended upon the white locks. (A/N: That was dramatic...)  
  
The Hanyou raised an eyebrow. "What?" if he was confused when Sesshoumaru didn't kill him, he was definatly confused as to why Sesshoumaru's golden eyes had glazed over as he stared at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, his hair swaying as he did so, to get his mind back to reality.  
  
'What is the matter with you!?' his mind yelled angrily.  
  
He looked as if he was arguing with himself. He always had that angry look on his face when his thoughts made him angry. Usually, if there was no battle with wits in his mind, he would have said some sort of insult by now. (A/N Sorry if that is confusing to you... It was hard to explain.)  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked carefully. Carefully? Since when did he say something carefully?  
  
"What!" Sesshoumaru growled. Crossing his arms.  
  
InuYasha shrugged. A note was dropped at his feet. By something unknown.  
  
He snatched it up before Sesshoumaru could, and read it. It took him a bit to read the miniscule writing on the rice paper.  
  
InuYasha,  
  
Word has reached my ear of Kagome's departure. I have to say, thanks for getting rid of the girl. She was a tad bit annoying. Now. You're probably wondering what this is all about. I'll tell you. I, Naraku, have returned. And do you know what I plan to do when I return to the land of the living? Kill you and your petty friends. Ever since you supposedly, 'got rid of me', I was working on my rebuilding. To launch myself back into human life. To wreak havoc, and of course, take over the land of Japan. I realize, that my insticts are different now. But I have a small request. I'll spare you and your friends, if you help me bring down, Lord Sesshoumaru. I await your reply with great anticipation.  
  
Love as always,  
  
Lord Naraku  
  
InuYasha sneered at the letter, before he folded it, and stuck it in a spare pocket of his ratskin ballon bottoms.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Your destruction." InuYasha answered. It wasn't really a lie...  
  
Sesshoumaru raised one elegant eyebrow. "My destruction?" he asked, as if he was oblivious to the fact that some people wanted him destroyed.  
  
Before InuYasha could speak, a girl could be seen, walking through the forest. A young girl, who looked to be around five. She had a woman's hand. The woman was tall, and had very long, very rare, blond hair. There were two pointy ears at the top of her head, not unlike InuYasha's.  
  
The young girl skipped, and looked up at the woman. "Meleku! Lookie! It's my daddy!"  
  
InuYasha understood. This must have been Rin. The little girl Sesshoumaru had told InuYasha about in threats when they were fighting eachother.  
  
'You will not harm me, or Rin! Because I shall have you destroyed!'  
  
The girl called 'Meleku' looked up at them. Her face was friendly, and her eyes, full of knowledge. Must have been Kaede's reincarnation.  
  
She smiled at Sesshoumaru, before giving InuYasha a quizical look.  
  
"Hello." It was a light voice, a happy voice. A voice that was carefree, but InuYasha knew that that voice could be deadly... How... He didn't know.  
  
Rin giggled happily. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? And what are you doing with Rin?"  
  
"I was one of the servant girls. When I left to get Coral Leaves," InuYasha noticed the pack on her side, filled to the brim with the golden leaves. "Jaken told me to take her with me. Adorable child, really."  
  
Sesshoumaru now planned on murdering his toad-faced servant.  
  
"You don't look like a Servant Girl..." InuYasha said, unkindly.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru-"Sesshoumaru raised up a hand to stop her.  
  
"God knows she'll say something good about me. I have never seen you in the Kitchens." He said, trying to get her to spit out who she really was.  
  
"Meleku!" Rin cried happily, pointing upward. There was a plain white bird with golden tips on his wings.  
  
Meleku looked up at the bird. "How beautiful! Good eye Rin!" Rin grinned happily at the comment, then kneeled on the ground to look at a monarch caterpilliar crawling on a stick.  
  
"I... Ummm..."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared, and InuYasha, for once, was silent.  
  
"Maybe I'm not a servant girl." She finally said.  
  
"Maybe I'm from the Cat Demon Clan." She then paused. "Maybe I thought your daughter, wanted a mother."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Rin had stayed still. She had been listening. She stood quickly, then cried, "Let her stay! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, then said quietly, "Why? Why do you want to be her mother? How do you know she doesn't have one? And HOW did you get her if you were from the Cat Clan?"  
  
Rin stood and reached out with needy hands to Meleku. She lifted the child into her arms, then answered.  
  
"I had been observing the palace. It was always so... Pure... It left an aura of peace... And hate..." she paused, choosing her words carefully as Rin nuzzled her face into her neck.  
  
"And Jaken, that toad-face, saw me. Gave me Rin, and told me to fetch some Coral Leaves. He then said if I didn't, 'Master would have his way with me.'" She shifted Rin onto her other arm, as the latter was getting sore.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked disgusted. "Now that toad is really gonna get it."  
  
InuYasha had an amused look on his face. The woods were getting him giddy again.  
  
"So... Jaken... Is like, an overgrown toad?!" he grinned, covering his mouth, giggling. Meleku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
Shesshoumaru, over the fact that the woman was holding his Rin in her arms, shrugged.  
  
"He's insane... I think..."  
  
InuYasha sat up, holding his mouth to stifle the giggles, desperate to escape.  
  
"YOU LIE!" he yelled, falling backwards over the rock.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, in an almost Miroku manner, then shook his head.  
  
InuYasha, who's feet were still visable, was obviously trying to get up. But... Couldn't! He was giggling, and laughing too much.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back up at Meleku and Rin. "You can stay with us for the time being. But one mishap, and you're gone."  
  
He warned sternly.(Spelling?)  
  
Meleku nodded, bowed her head, then started back. Rin began struggling in her arms, so Meleku let her down. The little girl ran up to Sesshoumaru, and hugged him tightly. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let out a small smile. Rin then let go, and said, "Bye Daddy!" Shesshoumaru patted her head, then Rin turned, and ran back to the waiting cat demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, then leaned over the rock, to see InuYasha rolling around the forest floor with laughter.  
  
"What is your PROBLEM!?" Sesshoumaru shouted, frustrated at his half brother's behavoir.  
  
"Over—Heheheheheh! Overgrown toads! Heeeeeeheeeeeeeehaaahahahahha!"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, before he leaped forward, and tackled the Hanyou.  
  
_I'LL SHOW HIM!_

__  
InuYasha snapped back to reality, grabbing his shoulders, and flipping them both over, so he had Sesshoumaru pinned down. Sesshoumaru glared, flipping them over again.  
  
Soon, they were a rolling, spitting, and fighting mess. Fighting for all they were worth is more like it.  
  
Finally, Sesshoumaru jumped away, then back onto his little half brother. Intent on biting the Hanyou's face off.  
  
What he did though, was quite the opposite.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he just- Couldn't-Open-His-Mouth-Wide- Enououough...!  
  
His mouth ended up closing on InuYasha's bottom lip. And, instead of baring his fangs, and biting down like he thought he would, he started sucking lightly... It tasted so sweet... Like, Honey and sugar, mixed with cinnamon.  
  
But what really surprised him, was that InuYasha didn't move.

* * *

Hmmm... Hopefull more later.

This was long for me... Yay!

Anywho, Read and Review! 


	4. Awkward moments and, A cricket? Naraku? ...

Heya! I'm back! And here to write the new chapter of Why Does the World Hate Me?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own InuYasha, although, I really wish I did... Anyways, I don't own the characters, and I didn't inspire Rumiko Takahashi to start the series. No tips, no possibilities... Oh yeah, Meleku shows up again... He he heeee

Like I said! It's the woods! The trees give off the aura- Well... I can't tell you that...

Their personalities are getting strange, so they may seem... very different...

Oh! To the person who asked if she could borrow the plot a bit, go ahead! Have fun with it! I know it really doesn't match with the story line, but what the hell, right?

Honorable mention:

From: GoTrinba( )

I've come across this story lots of times and read it twice or something but it

hasn't gotten update in like the longest time. I really hope you continue

writing this story unless you want me to send Naraku to your frontdoor, I'm

warning you...Gets down on floor and begs... PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

Anyhow, on with the chapter! THIS WILL COME UP BEFORE CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide, but he didn't move from his position on top of his younger brother. InuYasha, who was also wide eyed, didn't move either. Nope. He squirmed just a bit, trying to get comfortable.

Noting that his lips and teeth were holding his brother's lip in place, he let go, pulling his face up a bit.

"Uhhh... This is... Awkward..."

InuYasha blinked. He didn't feel angry... He didn't have a snide remark... And his brother just... Suck his lip?

'He had a funny giddy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. His brother was on top of him... All was at peace in InuYasha's mind. But, Sesshoumaru's mind was in turmoil.'

'Oh gawd... I'm on top of him... Gee he has toned abs... No... Must... Kill... Half-breed! Wonder if he's mad. He has a pretty smile. NO! Nothing is pretty! Look at his hair! All... Straight and dirty and wonderful to tangle your hands in. NO! I hate this person! Hate is such a strong word...'

He blinked, a very un-Sesshoumaru-ish thing to do.

"Errrrrrrrm..."

InuYasha smiled happily, and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly around his waist. Very tight... Making Seshy's eyes bulge... O.o Sesshoumaru made a funny grunt noise, and InuYasha giggled that funny giggle again, and his legs, with their funny balloon pants, found their way around Sesshoumaru's white kimono covered legs.

Sesshoumaru blinked, trying to form a sentence.

Off in the distance, a figure holding a child leaned against a tree. This was all going as planned. Bring Kikyo from the past, corrupt Kagome beyond repair, kill off the little bugger, lure InuYasha to the Forest of Truth with Sesshoumaru trailing, with the promise of the Tetsuiaga in his grasp if he could find the half breed.

She grinned the cat-like grin she had mastered over the years. "And they all have whoopi!" she grinned. Being Kagome's worst enemy, dragged through the well on accident, through a prank, being captured by Naraku, put into an army called the 'Cat Clan', being transformed by something even stronger than the Shekon No Tama into a full demon, sneaking away, luring Rin, developing a love for the child, and leading the two men into the trap...

She had all out brilliance, with an awesome vocabulary of slang.

But yes, back with the incoherent adults.

InuYasha grinned, tugging his brother tighter against him with his legs, and almost every worry dissapeared from Sesshoumaru's heart. His brother was beautiful, especially underneath him, grinning that cute schoolboy grin he grinned when he was younger.

InuYasha hugged him even tighter, and Sesshoumaru didn't feel trapped anymore. In fact, he felt a warm sensation around in his nether area.

"InuYasha..."

And for a second, the spell had broken. InuYasha looked sideways, to see...

OH MY GOD! It's... It's... A cricket. Wait...

He looked up.

"NARAKU! Or is it Onigumo? Or... Is it... KIKYO'S GENDER CHANGE?! No... Must be you Naraku." InuYasha muttered, the spell from the leaves back upon them.

"No... It's Meleku... Dipshit. Do I look like Naraku to you?" she had apparently been wandering around and made her way back to the two brothers.

* * *

I know it's small... But it IS an update!


End file.
